Bleach Facebook Conversations
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: Sequel to everyone's favorite "Bleach msn conversations". Itss not Msn anymore. The new thing is facebook, many things happen because of it. Can Ichigo keep up?  FIRST ARCl Riruka,Ichigo and Rukia . IchigoXRiruka, Hisahina, HitsuHalie,Ulquihime, RenSen
1. Chapter 1 WELCOME

Chapter One: Welcome to Facebook!

A/N: Sequel to "Bleach Msn conversations" and also. SORRY i haven't been on fanfic for like a whole year now. There was some things i needed to take care of and think things through. Things have improved and some of the drama has been fixed. But that can change anytime. Its not a proper story but oh well...

* * *

><p>Okay so maybe Ichigo was having far to much free time lately. Since he always came home from school and completed his homework. He was in his final year of high school now, senior year and yet you would think he would have loads of work to do. Yet he always found himself on his laptop. The berry head would always go on MSN, but no one seemed to go on it anymore.<p>

He sighs. Just a year ago, all that drama happened. All because of MSN. (Read Bleach msn conversations). Ichigo and Rukia had been dating since then, however. It was still hard maintaing that long distance relationship, since Rukia was still a soul reappear. So she obviously lived in soul society. To think no one even goes on it anymore, was kind of depressing really.

His eyes lit up. When someone goes online. Heck, he wasn't even close with the person. But anyone, he would talk to anyone. To save himself from boredom.

**ICHINUMBER1 Says:**

YO.

**Madarame Nanao says:**

Kurosaki?

**ICHINUMBER1 Says:**

Finally. I'm glad your on.

**Madarame Nanao says:**

Oh why is that?

**ICHINUMBER1:**

Because since the ball thing last year. No one has gone on MSN anymore. It's like the whole thing is dead. Plus some people have deleted there accounts.

**Madarame Nanao:**

Ah that would be because of Facebook. It's a new social site. Most of us go on it on our spare time. I thought you would have made one.

ICHINUMBER1:

No.. I've never heard off it. If thats the case, then why are you online?

**Madarame Nanao:**

Ah. That's because I was about to delete my account. I was thinking off keeping it and maintain it every so often. But it felt weird since no one goes on it anymore.

**ICHIGONUMBER1:**

Facebook was it? I think I'll make one

**Madarame Nanao:**

You should do. Most of seretei is online right now.

With that said. Ichigo closed his chat with Nanao on MSN, and typed in the URL of the site. He quickly signed up and everything. His brown eyes scanned the screen. After a few moments of browsing, Ichigo knew what he thought of Facebook. It had everything, social chat. Photo upload, games bla. No wonder everyone spends their time on this.

No sooner had her joined the site, he had gotten 250 friends requests. He quickly scanned them all and accepted. All said 250 were online. Honestly now.

**Kuchiki Rukia~:**

Ichigo!

**Kurosaki Ichigo:**

Oh hey.

**Kuchiki Rukia~:**

like your profile looks completely empty and you don't even have a profile picture yet. How boring.

**Kurosaki Ichigo:**

Sorry sorry. But Nanao only just told me about this site. I don't even know how to work it properly.

**Kuchiki Rukia:**

Oh I see.

Ichigo checked out his girlfriends profile, she was actually quite popular with the guys. All her profile photo comments usually had a bunch of likes and loads of comments. That leads to 100 for all 500 Profile pics. Suddenly a request caught his eye. **"Kuchiki Rukia says she's in a relationship with you. Do you accept?"**

Ichigo clicks the accept button and sees that on his time line.

**Kuchiki Rukia is in a relationship with Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**55 FUCKING LIKES and 100 Comments.** Holy shit already?

Ah if Rukia wants pictures then. Ichigo took his camera from his brown draw, and plugged it in on the computer and created a new album. Spring 2011, with the midget. Soon all 200 Photos was uploaded. Instantly all his friends from school commented on it. Well they commented on his profile picture, which was a pic of him and Rukia. He was sleeping on Rukias lap. As she was stroking his hair.

**563 Likes, 800 or so fucking comments.**

Wow. Ichigo who the heck is this chick? You guys hooked up. Don't deny it since I saw the relationship status.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Strawberry man! I would of never thought you had it in you to get a chick.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LIES. There's no way you've gotten yourself a girlfriend.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

HOW DARE YOU! How about Riruka.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

yer got a pretty girrerrllly der Ichigo

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wow are you guys serious?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She looks like she wants to fuck yer hard Ichigo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I KNOW. I can see the background, did you guys do it or something? Your hair is a little messy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

...That girl has tainted you...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

ALL THIS SPAM!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

& More comments like that.

He uploaded a few pictures and already, his new friends were making comments. Honestly. Is this how hectic Facebook was going to be?

His eyes widened in complete shock.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro is single.**

**Hinamori Momo is single.**

Loads of comments on "what happened" and crap. Yet the two did not answer.

Instead this is what happened next. Ichigo was taken back. Heck, anyone would be.

**Hinamori Momo is in a relationship with Hisagi Shuuei.**

**Hisagi Shuuei is in a relationship with Hinamori Momo.**

Oh boy. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2: The Drama starts

Chapter Two: THE DRAMA STARTS

* * *

><p>The White hair soi Taicho was online, and he had seen the recent relationship status change. He really could not care less about what Hinamori does. He really couldn't anymore. They were over now and he was already with someone else.<p>

_**Hitsugaya Toshiro is in a relationship with Tia Hallibell.**_

_**1,500 Likes. 500 Comments**_

**Inheda Kaeda:** WOOOOoOT

**Sei Harukichi:** About Dam time!

**Katsuragi Reji:** You really should of broken up with the cry baby 3 thousand ages ago.

_**Tia Hallibell is in a relationship with Hitsugaya Toshiro**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**HINAMORI MOMO:** I have my first date with Hisagi Shuuei tonight. HELP! What should I wear? Crisis. **Ichimaru Rangiku.**

_**85 Likes ...Comments**_

**Kira Izuru:** You two are dating each other?

**Kira Hotru:** Don't be too surprised Baka.

**Hisagi Shuuei**; I don't mind what you wear babe. You will always be my sweet angel.

Hitsugaya Toshiro: Oh isn't this sweet and touching.

Hinamori Momo: Get lost Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya Toshiro: So rude. I'm your soitaichou as well.

Hinamori Momo: So?

Hisagi Shuuei: Hitsugaya soitaichou. Please stop.

Hitsugaya Toshiro: Fine.

Hinamori Momo: Please Hotru? Come over in 10 minutes and help me choose a outfit

to wear.

**Kira Hotru:** I'm guessing I don't have any say in this?

**Hinamori Momo:** You guess right. You coming then.

**Kira Hotru:** Sure.

**Ichimaru Matsumoto:** Aw why don't you ask me Momo. You know I'm the best person to talk to when it comes to fashion.

Momo merely chuckled at the comment. Although Rangiku had great fashion sense, most of the clothes Ran-chan preferred were the ones that showed off her huge

breasts. She was sure that everyone probably wondered how come she was dating Shuuei now.

Well. She couldn't forget the memory at all.

FLASHBACK

"It's because you like me, that's why" she heard the familiar voice of her boyfriend Toshiro.

The door was half open and Momo mouth dropped open. She knew what was about to happen. Toshiro had stood up and walked towards Hallibell, with a smirk on his face.

He leaned down and gave the blonde hair girl a passionate kiss. His tongue

slipped through her lips and traced the inside of her mouth. He nudged her own tongue with his own, trying to get her to participate.

Momo hoped and just hoped, that Tia had some dignity. That she wouldn't be this desperate for him, that she wouldn't be longing for him as much. However, Momo was disappointed when the blonde hair Espada kissed him back. She opened the door, revealing that she was there.

"SHIRO-chan.."Momo exclaimed.

"Ah perfect timing"Toshiro said. Momos eyes lit up, maybe he was just drunk.

"Can you close the windows Hinamori? We don't want anyone seeing this beauty over here"

Momo does so and stomps away, crystal tears falling from her eyes.

End of flashback

She would make him pay.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had joined a group chat with Renji, senna and his girlfriend Rukia. Plus his friend Mizuiro.<p>

**Kurosaki Ichigo:**

So what happened between Hinamori and Toshiro? I thought that they were one of those everlasting couples.

**Kuchiki Rukia:**

Apparently Hitsugaya Soi taichou had been having a affair with his fujitajchou, for around 6 months now. Hinamori walked in to there little making out session and Hitsugaya didn't even care.

**Kurosaki Ichigo:**

That's awful.

**Kuchiki Rukia**:

Yeah

**Abari Renji:**

But can you blame him? Tia is such a babe.

**Aki Senna:**

REN-kun.

Senna had returned again 2 months ago. Much to Renjis delight and Ichigo was relieved as well.

**Abari Renji:**

But not as pretty as you.

**Kohima Mizurio:**

Have you seen Hallibell-sans profile picture though? They seem more like the lust type of love.

Ichigo goes on the former Espadas profile and stared wide eyes at the profile

picture. (A/N; Can't be bothered to describe it).

Kurosaki Ichigo:

Wow. I just wouldn't have imagined that Toshiro would do that.

Kohima Mizuro:

Likewise you and Rukia-chan. The bed photo? Honestly you guys.

**Kurosaki Ichigo:**

Eh which photo?

**Kuchiki Rukia;**

WHAT you posted that?

**Kozima Mizurio:**

Joking. I'm talking about the one with you two, when Rukia-chains wearing that yellow dress.

Just then Ichigo began receiving notifications. Loads actually. Ichigo scrolled to find the photo Mizurio spoke about and found it. It was a picture of him and Rukia just a few weeks ago. She was blushing like crazy as he wrapped his arms around her. She wore her hair loose in curls and wore a yellow sun dress. He wasn't wearing a shirt so that's probably why she blushed.

859 Likes and ... Comments

WOW ICHI! She really is a babe

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yeah Ichigo. Nice catch.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ginjo:

Did you have to go around shirtless?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kurosaki Ichigo

I couldn't help it. We were at the beach

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Riruka

If you ask me. You shouldn't be dating a midget.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kurosaki Ichigo

Says you RI RI.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Riruka

Oh Uresai. Who knew you were actually hot though.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kurosaki Ichigo

Aw is Riruka looking at my abs?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Riruka:

B-A-K-A. Your getting locked in the doll house again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Schiffer Orhime:

Glad to see you and Rukia-San doing well.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kurosaki Ichigo

Thanks Inoue and anything but that RI RI.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Riruka

I don't care.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ginjo

Now Riruka, we all know that your drooling over this picture.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Riruka

How could you say that?

Most of that photos comment was Riruka and Ginjo fighting. He chuckles, he had been getting along well with them. However soul society still didn't suspect anything. They didn't suspect on how he got his powers back either.

Ichigo glances at the camera. Maybe though. Before soul society finds out, he could hang out with them.

{Kurosaki Ichigo:}

Going to visit Ginjō Kujo, Dokugamine Riruka, Yukio, Kutsuzawa Giriko and Jackie

Tristen.

Before he logged off. 7 people immediately liked the status.

-Dokugamine Riruka

-Ginjo Kuho

-Yukio

-Jackie Tristen

-Schiffer Orhime

-yastoura Sado

-Kutsuzawa Giriko like your status

Dokugamine Riruka: FINALLY we haven't seen you in awhile. Get here soon ICHI, you know you miss the doll house 3

He smiled, he knew it would only be a matter of time though. When he would have to leave them, soon he would have to become a proper shinigami. Ichigo was planning on graduating and then asking Rukia for her hand in marriage.

Most of his friends were already engaged or married.

* * *

><p>AN: OOh yay the Drama has started


	3. Chapter 3: Rukias Curiosity

Chapter Three: Rukias curiosity

* * *

><p>Rukia was walking around the seretei grounds, it was a lovely and sunny day. The black hair girl was headed for the Kuchiki manor, back garden. She had some time off and was going to visit the living world tomorrow. Although today was a Saturday, she thought Ichigo would be busy with that part time job. After arriving at the manor gardens, she dives in to her light blue bag for her mac laptop. Once she found out, Rukia set it out on the wooden table and took a seat.<p>

Facebook was already her homepage. Most popular status.

**{Kurosaki Ichigo: Couldn't get to sleep last night, since Dokugamine Riruka SNORES SO LOUD.**

_15 Minutes Ago-Comment- Like_

_750 Likes and 24 comments_

**Asanao Keigo:** Another GiRL ICHIGO? That should be cheating.

**Kohima Mizurio:** I haven't seen Riruka-San in awhile. I'll come with you next time when you visit her.

**Yukio:** That's what you get, you could of gone to sleep in Ginjos room.

**Jackie Tristen:** We did warn you.

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** That's so not fair. How was I supposed to know?

**Ginjo Kujo:** Your always here anyway. We might as well make you a room, unless you want to stay with Riruka again?

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Make me a room.

**Jackie Tristen:** Ha nice.

**Yukio:** Well thought about

**Dokugamine Riruka**: I WAS NOT SNORING. Besides you were the one who ate all my Lays.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:** YOU ATE LAYS? I knew you would cave in Kurosaki

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: Ureasai Grimmjow. I had no choice.

**Dokugamine Riruka:** Sure you did. You practically jumped on me to get them. 3

**Jaerjaques Grimmjow**: Ha she got you there.

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** RI RI~ I'm uploading those pictures now.

**Dokugamine Riruka:** OH Crap don't.

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** I just did.

**Dokugamine Riruka:** W-hat kind of fucking album name is that?

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** I know you love it.

**Dokugamine Riruka**: I DO NOT

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** SURE y don't

**Yukio:** Riruka translation to she doesn't is usually "oh yes I do"

**Dokugamine Riruka**: Yukio!

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Ha nice one man

Rukia felt a pain of jealousy in her heart. Ichigo seems to be very friendly with this girl. However she quickly dismissed the thought from her mind. Ichigo could talk to whoever he wants to. She can't become the selfish girlfriend and bands him from talking to girls. But one thing did bother her. She had never heard off or seen this. "Dokugamine Riruka" person and she was always in the living world too. Yet... Rukia clicked the recent photo album. _"Cause Riruka loves me really Times" (200 Photos)_

Love? No... Rukia don't... She clicked the first photo.

_100 Likes. 100 Comments._ She frowns, they were awfully close to each other and wait a second... another album? This time. This one was called "Night Time With RI RI". That would so give someone the wrong ideas.

_**Schiffer Orhime, Schiffer Ulquiorra, Sado Yastoura and 509 others like this.**_

**50 Comments**

**Asanao Keigo:** First you take away Rukia. Now you have the oh so lovely Riruka. Ichigo you lucky bastard!

_Abari Renji likes this._

**Schiffer Orhime:** K-urosaki-kun you might give people the wrong ideas.

**Ginjo Kugo:** I heard noises in your room last night :)

Okay now that was pushing it.

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Apparently I pushed her off the futon.

**Dokugamine Riruka**: It's not my fault! I didn't know you needed that much room.

They shared a futon? Rukias thoughts really were wavering. Maybe she needed to think about this logically. Ichigo was online, yet he wasn't talking to her. How to get his attention. Ah..

**Kuchiki Rukia: Im coming back for a visit to Karakura tomorrow. Kurosaki Ichigo, Arisawa Tatsuki, Ishida Uryu, Sado Yastoura, Kurosaki Karin Urhara Kisuke + Shihoin Yoruchi.**

_A few seconds ago via Facebook for mac top - Comment- Like_

_Kurosaki Ichigo and 49 people like this._

**19 Comments**

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: That's great. I can't wait to see you babe.

**Kuchiki Rukia**: same. It's been awhile since I've been there.

**Arisawa Tatsuki**: It has! You have to check out this awesome new shopping centre.

**Kuchiki Rukia:** Shopping center?

**Arisawa Tatsuki**: Yup it's near Ichigos house.

**Kuchiki Rukia:** Is that so? Can we go pweess ICHI?

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Since when did you call me ICHI?

**Kuchiki Rukia:** Since now berry head.

**Kurosakai Ichigo:** Ah thats better... WAIT A SECOND! I am not a berry head.

**Kuchiki Rukia:** Sure your not

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** I am so not greeting you tomorrow.

**Kuchiki Rukia**: Aw.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: Is it okay if I have some friends over?

Friends...?

**Kuchiki Rukia:** Ah yeah

Kurosaki Ichigo: There my new friends. I've been meaning to introduce you to them for awhile now. But it's slipped my mind.

**Keigo Asanao**: Your inviting Riruka-chan to your place?))

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** why not? Shes been to my place more than Rukia has.

**Kuchiki Rukia:** Uh...it's fine

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Great see you then.

Dokugamine Riruka huh? She would finally meet this mysterious girl tomorrow, and to her surprise Rukia was smirking. She would find out who she was and make sure she gets away from Ichigo.

After seeing the pictures and constantly talking to each other. She had no other choice.


	4. Chapter 4: GOSSIP

**Dokugamine Riruka: Kurosaki Ichigo SMELLS**

_2 hours ago - Comment - Like_

_Yukio and 500 others like this._

**Asanao Keigo:** nice one Riruka-chan!

**Dokugamine Riruka** :D

**Kojima Miuzro:** I think what you meant to say was. Ichigo sucks.

**Dokugamine Riruka:** ah yeah that would be better.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: DAM YOU RIRUKA

**Dokugamine Riruka:** Yer love me really

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Sure I do.

* * *

><p><em>{CHAT between Ichimaru Rangiku, Madaramae Nanao and Schiffer Orhime}<em>

_**Schiffer Orhime:** Hey guys_

_**Madarame Nanao:** Hey Orhime. Isn't Ulquiorra making you work?_

_**Schiffer Orhime:** Nope, it's the complete opposite. He doesn't want me to over work myself._

_**Madarame Nanao:** I wish I could say the same for mine. Hes just as lazy as Kyouruka taichou ever was!_

_**Schiffer Orhime:** Aw_

_**Ichimaru Rangiku:** But hey hey guys. Have you noticed that girl Ichigo is always with?_

_**Madarame Nanao:** I know. He's always together with her. Even the entire Facebook world knows_

_**Schiffer Orhime:** Eh who are you talking about?_

_**Ichimaru Rangiku:** The red head girl_

_**Schiffer Orhime**: Oh? Riruka._

_**Madaramae Nanao**: Just as I thought, your all on first name bases. Who is she?_

_**Schiffer Orhime;** Ichigos friend?_

_**Ichimaru Rangiku:** Cmon we need more details. Like why there always together._

_**Schiffer Orhime:** err um um_

_**Madarame Nanao:** and if there secretly dating_

**_+Schiffer Orhime has gone offline+_**

_**Ichimaru Rangiku:** Poop_

_**Madarame Nanao:** We didnt get information from her._

_**Ichimaru Rangiku:** Nanao! Think it's time we pay our little visit to the Division 16 Taichou._

_**Madarame Nanao:** Yeah same. _

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>{Conversation between Abari Renji, Jagerjaques Grimmjow, Madarame Ikkau and Ayasegawa Yumichika}<span>**_

_**Abari Renji:** GUYS DON'T YOU THINK ICHIGO is cheating on Rukia?_

_**Ayasegawa Yumichika**: Although I want to disagree. You are right, Kurosaki Ichigo is no longer beautiful._

_**Abari Renji:** Uhhh he was beautiful?_

_**Ayasegawa Yumichika:** As you are_

_**Abari Renji:** Uhh.._

_**Madarame Ikkau:** HA RENJI is speechless_

_**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:** You guys! Back on topic._

_**Madarame Ikkau**: Right sorry about that_

_**Ayasegawa Yumichika:** Well the person Ichigo is always with, actually seems to be with him when hollows show up as well._

_**Madrame Ikkau**: You've looked in to this?_

_**Ayasegawa Yumichika:** well of course. Even if Ichigo has gotten his powers back. He shouldn't be bringing any humans with him. I looked around the school, she doesn't attend there._

_**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:** He works bros. Maybe that's where he met her._

_**Ayasegawa Yumichika:** I looked in to there as well. No sign of the red head._

_**Madrame Ikkau:** You think..._

_**Ayasegawa Yumichika**: maybe_

* * *

><p><strong><em>{Conversation between Hinamori Momo, Abari Sakura, Aki Senna, Kurosaki Yuzu}<em>**

_**Aki Senna**: Did you girls here? About ICHI and that Dokugamine Riruka person._

_**Abari Sakura**: Ive heard from Yumichika. There always together right?_

_**Hinamori Momo:** You girls do you think that there..._

_**Kurosaki Yuzu:** Together? Most likely yes_

_**Hinamori Momo:** That would be harsh on Rukia-San now._

_**Aki Senna**: But he wouldn't right?_

_**Abari Sakura:** There's photographic evidence! They even look like they've kissed._

_**Kurosaki Yuzu**: Poor Rukia. We should tell her._

_**Aki Senna**: but she would be so upset_

_**Hinamori Momo:** it's better than her walking in to them making out._

_**Abari Sakura:** Yeah Toshiros a jerk Mo. You and Shuuei are better off._

_**Hinamori Momo:** thanks_

_**Aki Senna:** But Rukia went to the living world today._

_**Hinamori Momo:** Oh..._

_**Abari Sakura:** My_

_**Kurosaki Yuzu:** DAYS_

* * *

><p><strong>Aki Senna: Hinamori Momo, Abari Sakura and Kurosaki Yuzu passed out. What should I do?<strong>

_a few seconds ago- Comment -Like_

**Hisagi Shuuei:** I'll take Mo mo.

**Jinta**: I'm in seretei anyway. So I'll help with Yuzu.

**Aki Senna:** Kay then I'll take care of Sakura.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: MY SISTER passed out

**Aki Senna:** YUP

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: ...-_-


	5. Chapter 5: Potential Breakup

Chapter Five: P.O.T.E.N.T.I.A.L B.R.E.A.K U.P

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Rukia is now single<strong>

_5 minutes ago via Facebook for IPhone - Comment- like_

**Kuchiki Byakuya:** I will hurt that man for killing you

**Abari Renji:** Same here! How could he

**Hinamori Momo:** I'm so sorry. Who broke up with who?

**Kuchiki Rukia**: He did with me. :(

**Hinamori Momo:** Its okay Rukia.

**Kuchiki Rukia**: Thanks...

**Schiffer Orhime**: AW...

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Ichigo is now single<strong>

_3 Minutes ago -Comment- Like_

_Dokugaminee Riruka, Jackie Tristen, Yukio and Ginjo Kujo like this._

**Asanao Keigo:** Wow...

**Kojima Mizurio:** Completely unexpected NOT

**Ginjo Kujo:** Great

**Asanao Keigo:** that shouldn't be aloud

**Schiffer Orhime:** I can guess where this is going to go

**Asano Keigo:** You can?

**Schiffer Orhime:** Yup right Mizurio?

**Kojima Mizurio:** 3...2..1

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Ichigo is now in a relationship with Dokugamine Riruka.<strong>

_2 Minutes Ago- Comment - Like_

_Dokugamine Riruka and 450 Others like this_

**View all 32 Comments**

**Dokugamine Riruka:** ^_^

**Asanao Keigo:** Wow that was fast

**Kojima Mizurio:** Probably because Ichigo doesn't want his relationship thing empty.

**Asanao Keigo:** Most likely

**Jackie Tristen**: wow Ichigo! That's so cute

**Dokugamine Riruka:** Thanks

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: Thanks Jackie. Says you mister chick magnet.

**Kojima Mizurio:** I'm offended.

**Asanao Keigo:** it's true

**Kojima Mizurio:** I only go for older win. Im harmless to girls my age.

**Jackie Tristen**: Now I'm going to TEASE you two to the bone.

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Great not.

**Dokugamine Riruka:** as if I'll let you

**Schiffer Orhime:** YOU BROKE UP WITH RUKIA?

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Uh yeah.. She told you?

**Schiffer Orhime:** No she told Ulqui. *sarcasm*. The entire sereti knows.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: say what?

**Kuchiki Byakuya:** It's my way of saying I won't physically harm you.

**Abari Renji:** But ruin your reputation instead

**Madrame Ikkau:** If there was a dislike button. Then you would most likely of gotten 200 dislikes

**Schiffer Orhime**: Um but you and Riruka make a cute couple... She has always cared for you. Since we first met.

**Dokugamine Riruka :** RIME!

**Schiffer Orhime:** :)

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Is that so?

**Asanao Keigo:** Wow you ignored Rukias brother. How brave.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: Not really.

**Kuchiki Rukia:** Oh my days Nii-sama stop already. It's OKAY.

**Kuchiki Byakuya:** very well. Do as you please

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** err Rukia...

**Kuchiki Rukia:** It's okay...

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** So were cool...

**Kuchiki Rukia:** I guess so

* * *

><p><strong>Tia Hallibell: Since we're talking about break ups. I'll play Potential break up song on the speakers.<strong>

_2 Seconds ago- Comment - Like_

_980 People like this_

**Kuchiki Rukia:** that would really help thanks

**Tia Hallibell:** No problem

* * *

><p>AN: DONT WORRY GUYS. I wont go against the Ichiruki PARING. They have there reasons on breaking up. Also I didnt want Tia to seem like the bad guy here.

CURRENT ARC: Rukia, Ichigo and Riruka


	6. Chapter 6: THE MIDGET PATROL

AUTHORS NOTE: ALSO PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Since i really dont think anyone is reading this, although you favourite the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Abari Renji: Kurosaki Ichigo always falls in love with midgets.<strong>

_15 Minutes ago via Blackberry - Comment -Like_

_1,000 People Like this ..._

**View all 54 Comments**

**Kuchiki Rukia:** Renji. You should stop insulting my height.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: I do not

**Abari Renji;** what it's true? First there was senna, then Rukia now that Dokugamine girl

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Riruka isn't that small. She's 5ft 4..

**Abari Renji:** HA HA HA HA! She's smaller than Rukia. That just makes it way worse.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: eh she is?

**Abari Renji**: Yeah tell him Rukia

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Rukia?

**Kuchiki Rukia:** Uhh right. I'm 5 ft 6..

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: Oh...

**Madrame Ikkau:** ICHIGO

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:** and the midget patrol

**Aki Senna:** Wait why am involved with this?

**Abari Renji:** remember sen? The whole time when you were the memory rosary, everyone thought you and Ichigo were y know.

**Aki Senna:** oh... Oh.. But that was kinda true. I did have a thing for ICHI.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:** Senna too? Ichigo you lucky bastard.

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Y-YO-U- liked me that way?

**Aki Senna:** Yeah. Like when Renji used to like Rukia.

**Kuchiki Rukia:** That I knew.

**Abari Renji**: You were aware but didnt say anything?

**Kuchiki Rukia:** Yeah..

**Abari Renji:** Why

**Madrame Ikkau**: so obvious..

**Kuchiki Rukia:** Tell him Ichigo

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: Right, because Rukia quote "Likes guys who have courage and strength to ask a girl out"

**Kuchiki Rukia:** There you have it

**Abari Renji:** No way!

**Aki Senna**: Aw poor Ren-kun

**Madrame Ikkau**: Back on topic, Ichigo and his midget patrol.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow**: Has everyone met in the midget patrol?

**Aki Senna**: Yup! Rukias my best friend.

**Kuchiki Rukia**: Yeah same.

**Madrame Ikkau:** anyone meet this Dokugamine person yet?

**Aki Senna:** Nope.

**Kuchiki Rukia:** No, never seen her.

**Abari Renji**: well Ichigo?

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Err... You guys want to me Riruka?

**Aki Senna**: I love meeting new people

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow**: is she hot?

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: yeah

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:** Then I'm so in!

**Madrame Ikkau:** Ive got nothing better to do.

**Schiffer Orhime:** I want to see her again !

**Abari Renji:** well there you have it.

**Kurosaki Ichigo:**...fine...

**Abari Renji:** Alright! The midget patrol is going to meet.

**Aki Senna:** YAY Midget patrol

**Kuchiki Rukia**: Sen. Don't encourage him!

**Abari Renji**: Sen is on my side!

**Aki Senna:** YEP. Sorry Ruki.

**Kuchiki Rukia:** Fine then. Berry head, your on my side.

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** ...say what?

A/N: See even if Ichigo and Rukia broke up. They still get along. You'll know why by the end.


	7. Chapter 7: YOU DID WHAT?

**Dokugamine Riruka: I can't believe what you just did Kurosaki Ichigo!**

_5 Minutes Ago via Facebook for android - Comment- Like_

_500 Likes 22 comments_

**Ginjo Kujo**: what did he do?

**Dokugamine Riruka:** Don't play dumb. You know don't you Ginjo?

**Ginjo Kujo**: No I don't enlighten me.

**Dokugamine Riruka:** URGH...

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: Sorry...

**Dokugamine Riruka**: That's not going to work!

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: But... It's just a few people.

**Schiffer Orhime**: Actually when Ikkau-kun told Nanao, she wanted to go. Then Kotetsu-San wanted to, causing Yumichika. Abari-kun told Hinamori, which led to Shuuei going. Which led to Kira-kun and Hotru-San to come.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: Uhh really.

**Schiffer Orhime**: Yep and oh and also. Ulqui-kun!

**Dokugamine Riruka**: You said only 6 people!

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: I did! It was only meant to be Rukia, Renji, Ikkau, Grimmjow, Senna and Orhime.

**Dokugamine Riruka:** Wait? Your inviting the Kuchiki Rukia girl...

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: Um...

**Schiffer Orhime**: Rukia-San is nice Riruka! You two will get along great. We did.

**Dokugamine Riruka:** That's you.

**Kurosaki Ichigo; **so it's okay?

**Dokugamine Riruka:** Sure...

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Thanks a bunch. Okay what time?

**Dokugamine Riruka:** Anytime you want. Actually make sure it's not in between 5-7am. We spar at those times. 8-12 we play games, using Yukios full bring. Were free around the afternoon around 1-4am. Which is usually your training, but you won't mind right?

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: Yeah thanks.

**Dokugamine Riruka**: No problem.

A/N: Short chapter but the next one will be much longer.


	8. Chapter 8: Preperations

**Kuchiki Byakuya: I do not permit Kuchiki Rukia, to go near that man who broke her heart. I shall not allow it. Even if it means killing Kurosaki Ichigo, then I will without hesitation.**

_A few seconds ago- Comment- Like_

_45 People like this_**. ... Comments**

**Kuchiki Hisana:** Now now honey. That isn't very nice. Ichigo is a nice man.

**Kuchiki Byakuya:** That doesn't matter. The word nice should not be used on people like him.

_Urhara Kisuke and Shouhin Yoruchi likes this._

**Kuchiki Rukia**: Nii-sama! Your embarrassing me.

**Kuchiki Hisana**: Sorry KIA.

**Kuchiki Rukia**: Sigh. It's not your fault Sana.

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Wait! I didn't do anything wrong. Byakuya don't come and you should let Rukia come.

**Kuchiki Byakuya:** On one condition..

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: and that is?

**Kuchiki Rukia:** I have a bad feeling about this.

**Kuchiki Hisana:** But I don't.

**Kuchiki Byakuya:** You still protect her. Even if your bonds aren't as strong anymore.

Kurosaki Ichigo: Byakuya?

Kuchiki Byakuya: Is that understood?

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: Yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Ichigo: Okay you lot. How does Tomorrow sound? Around 1ish till 4 in the afternoon. Meet me by the Kurosaki Clinc and I'll show you the way from there. Kuchiki Rukia, Aki Senna, Abari Renji, Madrame Ikkau, Jagerjaques Grimmjow, Madrame Nanao, Kotetsu Isane, Ayasegewa Yumichika, Hisagi Shuuei, Hinamori Momo, Kira Izuru and Kira Hotru. Also you two Schiffer Orhime and Schiffer Ulquiorra.<strong>

_A few seconds ago- Comment -Like_

_18 People like this._

**Hitsugaya Toshiro**: Make sure they return the following day at the latest.. Actually I'll allow 2 days off at max. Then it's back to work for them.

**Tia Hallibell:** Harsh. Were making it 3.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro**: What?

**Tia Hallibell**: Cmon Tosh.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro**: Fine 3 days and no more than that.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: Deal. Who's actually coming?

**Kuchiki Rukia:** Me. You already saw my conditions in going. Let's hope you fulfil them strawberry.

**_Kuchiki Hisana and Abari Renji like this_**

**Abari Renji:** Me ! I'm the officially director, of the "Ichigo and the midget patrol"

**Schiffer Orhime:** I'm going. I haven't seen Riruka , Yukio, Ginjo and the others in a long long time.

**Schiffer Ulquiorra:** I'm only going because of Hime.

**Kira Izuru:** Something came up, so me and Hotru cant come.

**Hinamori Momo:** That's a shame Izuru-Kun. I can go.

**Hisagi Shuuei:** As can I.

**Madrame Ikkau:** I'm curious. So I'll go.

**Madrame Nanao:** Someone has to keep him under control.

**Kotetsu Isane:** which translates to "getting information out of you + the members of this trip"

**Ayasegawa Yumichika**: I'm only going because I want to see, if she's actually worth why you broke up with Kuchiki.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: Yumichika...

**Ayasegawa Yumichika**: I'm saying what everyones thing no?

**Hinamori Momo:** We are curious..

**Aki Senna:** Same here's

**Madrame Ikkau:** ..yeah Kuchiki and you were a perfect match.

**Kuchiki Rukia**: Um..I Just have to get away from a marriage proposal..

**Ginjo Kujo**; were having this many guests Ichigo?

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: ...Just the 11. Me and Rukia won't be there for the first day.

**Kuchiki Rukia**: What?

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: Your talking with me Kuchiki.

**Kuchiki Rukia**: Fine.

**Abari Renji:** That's not fair ICHIGO! How can the midget patrol meet!

**Ginjo Kujo**: Midget patrol..?

**Schiffer Orhime:** it's best if you don't know

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: TUFF LUCK ItS IMPORTANT

**Abari Renj**i: IM SUPPOSED TO BE RUKIAS GUARD.

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** WELL HOW BOUT YER GIRL?

**Abari Renji:** DAM

**Kuchiki Rukia**: ...BOTH YOU BAKAS URESAI!

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** yes mam..

**Abari Renji**; Hai

* * *

><p><strong>Dokugamine Riruka -Kurosaki Ichigo:<strong> ICHI, I don't want to take care all of all them guests without you though.

**Kurosaki Ichigo-Dokugamine Riruka**: Don't worry you won't be on your own RI RI. Yukio will be there to help you guys out. Jackie and the others as well. Plus Orhime is there, she can help you talk with them.

**Dokugamine Riruka-Kurosaki Ichigo:** But why can't I go with you?

**Kurosaki Ichigo-Dokugamine Riruka**: Because me and Rukia have something to talk about.

**Dokugamine Riruka -Kurosaki Ichigo** I have the right to be concerned. My boyfriend going somewhere to talk in "private" with his ex girlfriend.

**Kurosaki Ichigo -Dokugamine Riruka:.,**, it's nothing really RI.

**Dokugamine Riruka-Kurosaki Ichigo:** Fine. I will trust you.

**Kurosaki Ichigo- Dokugamine Riruka:** Thanks

**Dokugamine Riruka-Kurosaki Ichigo**: I have to go. It's mine and Yukios turn to get the groceries.

**Kurosaki Ichigo-Dokugamine Riruka:** Right, see you in two days.

**Dokugamine Riruka-Kurosaki Ichigo**; I love you

**Kurosaki Ichigo-Dokugamine Riruka**: Yeah.. Same.


	9. Chapter 9: HOLY SHIT

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow: HOLY SHIT. Dokigumine Riruka really is HOT.**

_A few seconds ago via IPhone- Comment -Like_

_Abari Renji, Aki Senna, Kuchiki Byakuya and 5000 others like this._

**Kuchiki Hisana:** Byakuya why did you like this?

**Kuchiki Byakuya:** Um...

**Kuchiki Hisana:** *evil smile* dear. I think you should run away.

**Kuchiki Byakuya**: Yeah..

**Kira Izuru:** Is she really Grimmjow?

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow**: YEAH! Such a babe. She will be mine.

**Kira Izuru**: But isn't she dating Ichigo?

**Jagerjaques** Grimmjow: Yeah! But that won't stop me.

**Kira Izuru:** I should of known..

**Kira Hotru:** you boys are all alike. Wait why did Senna Like this?

**Aki Senna**: CAUSE I'm bored

**Kira Hotru:** seriously?

**Aki Senna:** Yup.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:** WHAT THE HELL


	10. Chapter 10: You betta not

**Kurosaki Ichigo: wants to kill Abari Renji for flirting with Dokugamine Riruka.**

_2 seconds ago-Comment- Like_

_Ishida Uryu , Hinamori Momo, Hisagi Shuuei, Kira Izuru and Schiffer Ulquiorra like this._

**Ishida Uryu:** Usually I would be siding with the pineapple. But he is dating someone already. So it isn't right at all.

_1 second ago._

_Hinamori Momo like this_

**Hinamori Momo**: Renji. Me and Shu leave for one second with Senna and your FLIRTING? Disgraceful.

**Abari Renji:** Hey guys! It wasn't like that. Why aren't you getting mad at Grimmjow?

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Cause I knew he would. Plus he doesn't have a girlfriend.

**Abari Renji:** Says the guy who's with his ex girlfriend right now.

**Aki Senna:** Hunny..

**Abari Renji:** Uh yes?

**Aki Senna**: You better run. Before my beloved zanpakatou slices you down.

**Abari Renji**: Uh...

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** BUSTED

_1 second ago_._ Hisagi Shuuei likes this._

**Hinamori Momo**: It seems like Senna beat you to killing Renji.

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** well it's her job.

**Hinamori Momo**: Seems so.

(A/N: I was going to write a special chapter. Like the ones in bleach msn conversations. But you can request those towards the end of the story)


	11. Chapter 11: Seems like everyones after r

**Abari Renji: I am running for my life.**

_5 minutes ago Via IPhone- Comment -Like_

**47 Comments**

_Kuchiki Byakuya, Urahra Kisuske and Shihouin Yoruchi like this._

**Kuchiki Byakuya**: Abari Renji, did I not tell you to guard Rukia? You are officially dead when you come back.

**Kojima Mizurio:** I beg to differ Kuchiki taichou. It seems like after he flirted with Riruka, Senna chased him. But he escaped. So now Yukio-San is pissed off and everyone wants to kill him.

**Kuchiki Byakuya:** well if he dies. He just needs to be brought back by Schiffer Fujiaticho.

**Hinamori Momo:** I love how everyones talking about killing Renji, so calmly.

**Urhara Kisuke:** Because isn't wanting to kill him a agreed matter?

**Hinamori Momo:** Oh I see your point there Urhara.

**Urhara Kisuke**: ^^

**Fujisaji Yachiru:** Guys remember that time?

**Hinamori Momo:** Which time Yachiru-San?

**Fujisaji Yachiru**: When we all had msn a year ago, and when Hitsugaya soitaichou buried Renji inside that hole.

**Hinamori Momo:** Oh yes. I remember that all too well.

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** It's what he gets for flirting with my girlfriend. How's it going there Momo?

**Hinamori Momo:** Fine. How are things with you and Rukia?

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** You'll find out.

**Hinamori Momo**: Curious now.

**Kuchiki Byakuya:** Perhaps I should go down to the living world myself.

**Kuchiki Hisana:** Why?

**Kuchiki Byakuya:** Is it not obvious?

**Kuchiki Hisana**: No

**Kuchiki Byakuya**: Very well I shall tell you.

**Kuchiki Hisana:** Yes please.

**Kuchiki Byakuya**: So I can join the killing Renji parade.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: Ha I would join. But I'm busy. Me and Rukia are too far away from Renji. Were in Kyoto.

**Hinamori Momo:** Ah know wonder your reiatsus feel faint.

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** That's right.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro:** The whole here lies Abari Renji thing?

**Madrame Nanao:** yeah

**Fujisaji Yachiru:** That was funny. Did you actually kill pineapple?

**Hitsugaya Toshiro:** well let me think. I froze him, and buried his body inside a hole. He really should of died.

**Madrame Nanao:** Any suggestions how he survived?

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Rukia says her Zanpakatou

**Madrame Nanao**: Now that makes sense

**Hitsugaya Toshiro:** Now if Kuchiki never un froze Renji and dug him out of the hole. He really would be dead.

**Madrame Nanao:** Uh... Soitaichou?

**Hitsugaya Toshiro**: Yes Madrame?

**Madrame Nanao:** That's scary.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro**: Is it?

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Yea Toshiro.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro**: Call me soitaichou or it will soon be "seems like everyone's after Kurosaki Ichigo"

**Kurosaki Ichigo**: scary thought. Okay then Hitsugaya Soitaichou.

**Urhara Kisuke**: I must join this killing Abari parade.

**Shouhin Yoruchi:** May I ask why?

**Urhara Soifon**: isn't it obvious why?

**Shouhin Yoruchi;** Yes. But I just wanted to make sure.

**Urhara Kisuke:** Because it's fun.

**Abari Renji:** SAY WHAT?


End file.
